Hamza
Hamza is a boy that Taranee met while on vacation at a camp. He became her first and only friend there, despite the language barrier between them, and she quickly grew feelings for him. They attended the farewell party together, but parted ways after the camp. He has made only one appearance in the comics, in Issue 77: Of All the Stars. Personality Hamza is a nice, sweet and friendly boy. He seems to be very easy going as he never seemed to question why Taranee wasn't wearing any shoes or a jacket in the snow. He's also seems to be a bit mischievious and playful, seeing as he snuck out of the boys' dormitory on his first night there and running away from a supervisor when he and Taranee got caught. Chronology During summer break, Hamza attended a popular ski resort camp and snuck out of the boys' dormitory during his first night there. Walking several feet, he noticed a shoeless Taranee looking up at the starry night sky. Feeling friendly, he walked up behind her and greeted her in English. He ended up startling her, causing her to scream and fall in surprise, with him following suit as well. Trying to laugh it off, Taranee stood up and introduced herself. As she extended her hand to help him up, he noticed that her hand was unusally warm, which she then brushed off by asking for his name. Hamza, in broken English, told her with a smile. Before the two got the chance to speak more, a supervisor noticed the pair, causing them to flee and hide behind a cabin. Laughing, the two of them decided to call it a night before they got into anymore trouble. Several days of lessons went by before he got a chance to meet up with Taranee again. While preparing to get ready to go downhill on his snowboard, he saw two girls push her to the ground. Hamza acted quickly and came to her rescue on his board. He sent snow flying into the bullies' faces for good measure. Taranee and Hamza quickly ran off with the bullies following behind. Unbeknownst to Hamza, Taranee used her powers to cause the girls to trip and fall into a snowbank, allowing them to escape. Sitting on a fallen tree, the two of them laughed at the bullies' misfortune. Taranee tried to ask where he had been for the week but couldn't get a full answer due to the language barrier between them. It didn't matter though, and the two continued to laugh at the bullies. As they did, Hamza placed his hand on Taranee's face, causing her to blush. Later on, Hamza and Taranee, hand in hand, attended the farewell party together and they danced the night away under star-shaped lights. Abilities Hamza has incredible snowboarding abilities, which were seen when he came to Taranee's rescue. Whether he learned how to ride before he attended the ski camp has not been said, though. He is also good at sneaking out. Trivia *The name "Hamza" is possibly derived from the Arabic word hamuza which means "strong, steadfast".Behind the name, accessed March 10, 2012 References Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Male Characters